osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull sceptre
The Skull sceptre is obtained by combining untradeable items dropped by monsters residing within the Stronghold of Security. Its defining feature is the ability to teleport to the entrance of the stronghold located in Barbarian Village and consumes a charge in doing so. Once all charges have been consumed, the sceptre will self-destruct. The sceptre can be upgraded to contain seven charges by completing the easy Varrock Diary and upgraded further to hold nine charges once the medium Varrock Diary is completed. It is also possible to imbue the sceptre by showing Solztun, who is at the bottom of the Stronghold, your reward from the Cradle of Life while having the sceptre in your inventory. This prevents the item from being destroyed and allows it to be recharged with sceptre pieces. It is possible to keep track of the charges by using the "Divine" option when the sceptre is in your inventory. 170px }} Using the Sceptre * Invoke: Teleports you to Stronghold of Security * Divine: Checks the amount of charges you have left Creating the Sceptre Where to find the pieces Each piece has a 3% chance of being dropped by the following monsters: *The right skull half is dropped by minotaurs on the first level *The bottom of sceptre is dropped by flesh crawlers on the second level *The top of sceptre is dropped by catablepon on the third level *The left skull half is dropped by ankou on the fourth level Assembly # Use the left skull half on the right skull half to create the strange skull. # Use the top of sceptre on the bottom of sceptre to create a runed sceptre. # Use the strange skull on the runed sceptre to create the skull sceptre. Note: Players can only make and keep one skull sceptre at a time. A new skull sceptre can only be made once the old one is either lost or destroyed; however, players can create more strange skulls and runed sceptres as well as keep multiples of the component parts. Imbuing and Recharging If players have the RuneScape Authenticator active on their account, they can show the completed sceptre and a pair of fancy or fighting boots (they do not need to be in your inventory to imbue, simply click "Is this the treasure"?) to Solztun, found at the very end of the Stronghold, to have him create a skull sceptre (i). While imbued, it will not break upon depleting all its charges. It can be recharged with sceptre pieces: each piece will grant three teleport charges, and the combined pieces (strange skull and runed sceptre) will grant six charges. The maximum charges a sceptre can hold is 5, however a player can increase this through completion of the Varrock Diary. The sceptre will hold up to 7 charges with completion of the easy tasks, 9 charges for medium and 12 charges for hard. This benefit carries over to F2P, even if you no longer are a member. If a player plans on regularly making use of the teleport ability of the skull sceptre (i), then they will need to farm many sceptre pieces in order to recharge it. Minotaurs, flesh crawlers, catablepon and ankou are the four monsters that drop sceptre pieces, and they all have a 3 in 100 (3%) of dropping their particular piece. Thus, the most efficient method is to kill the level 12 minotaurs found on the first floor of the Stronghold of Security, as they have the lowest hitpoints and therefore can be killed the fastest. Warning: ''Should players disable the Authenticator, the sceptre will revert back to its regular state''. Also, should players die with skull sceptre, it will be destroyed and cannot be retrieved.''